


The Host

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [26]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	The Host

"Did you get that smell out yet?" Scully's voice comes from behind me.

I smile, "Pretty much...had to burn another set of clothes though."

"Work related hazard?" she poses, sitting beside me on what I've come to think of as 'our' bench. She hands me a steaming cup of coffee.

"For me, anyways. You don't seem to have that trouble," I note. 

She takes a sip of her own coffee, her full lips turning up at the corners as she does. "I wouldn't be so sure. I think I'm taking on a permanent smell of formaldehyde."

I inhale deeply from my end of the bench. Picking up only the scent of her shampoo. "Seems alright to me," I assure her.

"Good to know." 

"Have you been able to use a toilet without looking to see if anyone's in it yet?" I ask, amused at her eye roll. It's a serious question, seeing as how I haven't quite managed it. I haven't even managed a night's sleep without a Fluke Man related nightmare.

"I know I don't have to tell you that the odds of something like that happening again are very low," she rationalizes.

"You didn't answer my question."

Scully looks at me then, trying to give me her best 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' glare. But she reddens slightly and chuckles, betraying her real answer. "I should get to work," she sighs after a moment. "I just wanted to make sure you were good."

I nod, not the truth exactly, but I'm good enough for her not to worry. "I'm back to the wonderful world of wire taps," I tell her as she stands and makes her way around to the back of the bench.

"Well, maybe if you're lucky you'll get another field trip to the sewer," she jokes, gently squeezing my shoulder before disappearing into the morning fog.


End file.
